


Fool's Gold

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: It's a good thing Clark is likely to be extremely long lived.





	Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> June 4 2003

"We'd like to look at these"; Lex says to the Metropolis based jeweler. Diamonds flash like fire, set in platinum hearths.

Clark thinks money like that is better saved. His parents did fine with their simple gold bands. Besides, he's always been taught that marriage is about the commitment, not the trappings.

"Do you think Yvette will like it?" Lex asks his best friend.

It'll just end up in the drawer with all the other rings, Clark thinks; like another bad memory. He knows that when he and Lex are finally together, they won't need jewelry to cement their bond.


End file.
